gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tampa
The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Drift Tampa Weaponized Tampa |related = Sabre GT Vigero |makeyear = 1960s |swankness = 0/5 (TBoGT) 2/5 (TLAD) 4/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = 'EFLC' None ---- 'GTA Online' |modelsets = |modelname = tampa (All games) |handlingname = TAMPA (All games) |textlabelname = TAMPA (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (''GTA SA and TBoGT) No (TLAD and GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (EFLC) 30 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Tampa is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony, and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Festive Surprise 2015 update. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Tampa in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas resembles a , except it is not rear-engined and it has a grill. It has plain steel wheels, and mismatched paint on multiple body panels, indicating it was put together with spare parts from a junkyard, making it one of the first "Beater" cars in the GTA series. These panels cannot be resprayed into a single color at Pay and Sprays, but can be done at TransFenders. However, the vehicle will retain its crooked licence plates if it is modified. The vehicle also appears to be over-scaled and in comparison to some under-scaled cars, as it looks much larger than an old compact. The Tampa is one of the gang cars used by the Da Nang Boys, a gang based in San Fierro. ''Episodes From Liberty City'' In both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Declasse Tampa is redesigned as a far more beefy muscle car that may butt heads with the Sabre GT. Parts of the exterior of Tampa is based on the , while the front of the Tampa resembles a ; the roof and sides of the car are reminiscent of the (but with less of a fastback profile); the rear is reminiscent of a . Being a muscle car, its engine sound is similar to that of a Sabre GT or Dukes. It can be seen sporting one all-over color, or with a double-stripe scheme. The paint job is based on that of a , with the stripe going across the trunk based on the stripe, found on performance cars from and since the 1960s. The Tampa in TLAD only appears in the opening cutscene in front of the Pay 'n' Spray and is also featured in the BradyGames Strategy Guide for the episode. However, an email sent by Rockstar indicated that the car was not actually drivable in the game. the car is also not programmed to appear on streets, even if the player drives it. The Tampa later reappears in TBoGT as a fully functional car and is a common sight early in the game. While still lacking a manufacturer's badge, the car is implied through police chatter to be a Bravado model, although it is actually a Declasse model. The Tampa is distinguished by its grill lamps and twin ram-air hood intakes, along with a black soft top. Depending of the color set, the car may feature a secondary color in the form of twin wide stripes running across the hood, angled stripes with "310GT" on the front fenders with thin stripes running across the sides and a rear stripe on the upper rear side, going across the trunk and rear quarters. The Tampa has the same interior as the Sabre GT. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Tampa returns as part of the Festive Surprise 2015 update and it was released on Wednesday, December 23, 2015. Note that this car was depicted in the first day of the update (seen in a screenshot), yet the car was released 2 days later. The car retains its design as in EFLC, except by some minor details on the interior and, by default, lacks the ram-air hood intake and the stripes (which can be added at Los Santos Customs as a hood modification, however). The rims have also been changed since its last appearance to match its muscle car appearance, being "Revolver" rims that are also available at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Tampa's performance is, at best, below average, with sluggish acceleration and mediocre top speed, as well as heavy steering and unstable cornering, like that of a Clover and a Sabre. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Tampa's performance, which is identical in both TLAD and TBoGT, is considerably good in terms of raw power. The car's acceleration is excellent and the car can reach a considerably high top speed. This is because the car features a 310 cui (5.1L) V8 which produces a lot of torque at low RPM which allows burnouts to be performed easily, the combination of the large size of the engine and the softness of the suspension means that cornering is rather unpredictable, however, as the car can spin out in sharper turns or burn out, if the player applies gas to the car, as the car generates excess torque. Braking is considerably impressive considering the car's weight, providing the car with shorter stopping distances. The vehicle is powered by a 310 cubic inches (5.1 liter) V8, positioned in a front-engine, rear wheel drive configuration and coupled to a 5-speed gearbox. The engine also has a mounted cylindrical air filter by default. TBoGT Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car's V8 engine is fairly powerful, providing enough torque to make the wheels spin on takeoff and to give it decent top speed and acceleration. The handling is relatively stable for a muscle car, helped by the very good suspension. The frame is very heavy and rather durable, but the front and rear fascias show a bit less crash durability than one would expect and the car is also not particularly resistant to gunfire. The brakes are not very good, meaning the car requires brake discipline to corner properly. The car overall feels like the Sabre Turbo with a bit less power in exchange for better cornering. The vehicle retains its handling line from EFLC, albeit the gearbox is now only 4-speed (despite the website claimed to be 5-speed). The vehicle also retains its engine model. In place of a turbocharger, the Tampa features a supercharged sound effect, which is amplified when a turbocharger is equipped. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tampa-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Available in TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Nines and AKs - Used to learn how to destroy vehicles shooting the gas tank. *Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom - Used to explode a drug factory with a time bomb in the car. *Puncture Wounds - Used to throw a stinger trap to burst the tires of one car of the Wang Cars list. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene - Making a brief appearance in the opening scene, with someone inspecting the engine bay. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *One of the possible vehicles to contain supplies during Business Setup of the Cocaine Lockup. Image Gallery ''Episodes from Liberty City'' Tampa-TLAD-IntroCutscene2.jpg|A Tampa featured in the Lost and Damned's opening cutscene. Tampa-TLAD-BradyGamesPicture.jpg|The Lost and Damned's Tampa in the BradyGames Guide. Tampa-TBOGT-front.jpg|The Tampa in TBoGT. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Tampa-Poster-GTAV.png|The Tampa poster. FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot for the Festive Surprise 2015, showing a Tampa in the background. Tampa-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Official screenshot of the Tampa. Tampa-GTAV-RSC.png|The Tampa on Rockstar Games Social Club. Tampa-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Tampa on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found parked at the Coutt and Schutz used car lot in Jefferson, Los Santos. This is the only spawning point of Tampa in Los Santos. *Can also can be found driving in the Easter Basin, Battery Point and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro along with the Buccaneer and the Manana, both used as the Da Nang Boys gang cars. *Can be found with full immune in the mission Nines And AKs. ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Tampa does not spawn in The Lost and Damned, despite appearing in a cutscene and being listed in the BradyGames Guide. The only way to access it is via Modifications. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Rarely spawns in Boulevard and Fortside, Bohan. *Can be randomly seen in traffic in southern Algonquin, Middle Park, and Middle Park West. *Rarely spawns in Northwood, likely to spawn in, Chinatown, City Hall, Fishmarket South, Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *If a Buffalo is driven through Lancaster, a Tampa may appear. *Often seen driving on the Northwood Heights Bridge, especially if the player is driving a Stallion. *Often seen at Francis International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $375,000. *A dark green Tampa may be required to transport supplies during a biker business setup. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: CRU51N, MU5CL3 and CH4RG3D. Trivia General *The Tampa plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA SA: K-JAH West or K-DST. **TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio. **TBoGT: San Juan Sounds. **GTA Online: Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park or Vinewood Boulevard Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online *When the engine is activated in first person, the vehicle will emit a ‘boop-like’ sound effect. *A Tampa can be seen on a framed poster in the office of Beeker's Garage. It appears to be a screenshot from The Ballad of Gay Tony judging by the Liberty City license plate, although fitted with different rims. *A police scanner audio file in GTA V named "0x114AA0CA" mentions the car by name, indicating it was likely in the beta. *Unless the player owns a Tampa as a personal vehicle, it will not be listed in muscle car races. Navigation }} de:Tampa es:Tampa fi:Tampa pl:Tampa ru:Tampa fr:Tampa uk:Tampa Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Festive Surprise 2015 Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Gang vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class